csifandomcom-20200225-history
If Looks Could Kill
If Looks Could Kill is the fourth episode in season five of . Synopsis The team investigates the death of a famous male model after his body is found stuck under a boat. Later on they reveal a sick and twisted secret of the agency he worked for. Plot An enraged husband chases his wife's lover to the marina only to discover copious amounts of blood in the water. The body of man is found under a boat, his corpse damaged by the boat's propellers. Though there's no ID on the body, his face is familiar to Calleigh. Alexx determines he was struck by something before he was killed, most likely a car, and pulls a piece of plastic from him that the CSIs match to a Mercedes towed by a man named Bob Norwood to his lot. The car was abandoned, but a run of the plates reveals that the car was leased to a Jason Hollings. When he's brought in, Jason IDs the dead man as Steve Dixon, and tells the CSIs he and Steve are models for J.A. Models, but he denies being behind the wheel when Steve was struck by the Mercedes. The car proves more helpful, yielding Steve's brain matter on the grille, a sticky substance on the door, and a pair of women's underwear. Natalia Boa Vista is thrown when her abusive ex-husband, Nick Townsend, shows up at the lab, intent on applying for a job as a body hauler. She tries to send him away, but he reminds her that her restraining order has expired. Natalia confides in Calleigh that she's terrified of Nick, and that she'd like to kill him. The CSIs trace the underwear to Abby Biggs, one of the owners of J.A. Models. She admits to sleeping with Steve, but insists she had nothing to do with his death and asks the CSIs not to tell her business partner, Janet Sterling, that she and Steve were involved. In the AV lab, Dan Cooper examines Steve's cell phone and discovers the camera button was stuck and snapped several shots, which reveal that a truck carrying exotic animals was in front of Jason's car when Steve was struck. Delko and Ryan question Janet Sterling about Steve, and she tells them that she knew about his relationship with Abby. She also mentions that Steve recently worked with a tiger and was bitten by it. The tiger was destroyed and the trainer took it hard. Steve sued the company, providing motive, but it turns out to be a dead end when the CSIs learn Steve and the trainer split the money from the lawsuit. Calleigh and Ryan determine Steve's body was dumped at Biscayne Bay reef, and they notice blood on the coral around the reef. Calleigh examines Jason's feet, and discovers cuts all over them. They have their culprit: jealous of the jobs Steve was getting through Abby, Jason decided to take out the competition. Horatio has bad news for Natalia: her ex, Nick, has taken out a restraining order against her. Natalia is rattled, but she's soon distracted by more bad news: the body of another model, Cody Lane, has been discovered outside a posh hotel. The UV camera reveals hand mark bruising on his body indicating he was pushed, while lipstick marks on his neck provide them with DNA. The sample leads them to Janet Sterling. She admits she was sleeping with the model, but left him in the hotel room alive. Delko and Natalia go to sweep the room, but Nick, who has just been hired as a crime scene cleaner, arrives and the temporary restraining order forces Natalia to leave the hotel room. Nick finally agrees to lift the restraining order if Natalia will put their past behind them and be civil to him. She reluctantly agrees. Dog hair at the scene leads the CSIs to the tow truck driver Bob Norwood, whom Delko recalls had a dog. Bob caves quickly: he has a sick little girl in the hospital, and when he was offered money to kill Cody, he took it. Calleigh discovers there was a two million dollar life insurance policy on Cody--taken out by none other than J.A. Models. The CSIs dig around and learn that Steve and Cody aren't the only J.A. Model deaths--a model named Kyle Jordan died in the sauna, leaving J.A. Models with a large amount of money and possibly giving Janet and Abby the idea of killing models for money. The CSIs question Janet, who coolly denies it, and Abby, who seems shaken to learn that Janet has taken a six million dollar policy out on her. Both women leave, but it's not long before the CSIs get another call: Janet is dead thanks to a gunshot wound to the chest courtesy of Abby, who has GSR in her bracelet. Abby starts to cough and then convulse as the CSIs question her--the victim of poisoned lip balm, a gift from Janet. She dies as the CSIs try to get help, the final victim of J.A. Models. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista Guest Cast *Boti Ann Bliss as Maxine Valera *Brendan Fehr as Dan Cooper *Johnny Whitworth as Jake Berkeley *Rob Estes as Nick Townsend * Joelle Carter as Abby Biggs * Kari Wuhrer as Janet Sterling * Jay Kenneth Johnson as Jason Hollings * Rob Estes as Steve Dixon * Joseph D. Reitman as Bob Norwood * Willie Garson as Ian Sutter * Benjamin Patterson as Cody Lane * Robin Atkin Downes as Danny Walters * Rochelle Ovitt as Tina * Lucas Babin as Todd * Mario Di Donato as Jimmy * Alisha Gaddis as Legal Assistant * Dani Lennon as Model Major Events *Natalia's ex-husband Nick Townsend makes his first appearance on the show. See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes